Demonic Love
by mermiana
Summary: The blonde demon's life fell on cold pale hands on the fateful day he was captured and brought in by humans. Naruto hated humans ever since they mercilessly slaughtered his dear father but when he spent more time in the cramped, smelly cell, his blue eyes opened up to the world and from there he learned... to love.
1. Chapter 1

The clanging of metal against metal resounded throughout the whole circular arena. The many rows of spectators watched with bated breaths, not taking any chances of blinking in case they missed a good show. Tufts of raven hair whizzed around the stage, keeping spectators in suspense. Sasuke jumped out if the way of an incoming ice rapier, only to duck down when a second one raced towards him, just missing his sleek black hair. Sasuke growled and clutched his longsword, Kunoichi, tighter against his palm, his left eye twitching slightly. He sprang up from his crouch and ran towards his enemy, swinging his sword mercilessly through the silent air, aiming for his head. Unfortunately, his opponent had lightning quick reflexes and he blocked Sasuke's weapon just in front of his face with his dual rapiers, trapping Sasuke's sword.

"Ice make: Lance!" His opponent shouted, a blue magic circle appearing above Sasuke's head, the appearance of sharp, menacing icicles peeking out to kill. Sasuke glanced up and his midnight dark orbs flashed blood red.

"Amaterasu!" Sasuke's holler resounded and pitch black flames that crawled with life ate up the magic circle, burning it down to nothing. Sasuke kicked his leg out, turning and swiped down at his opponent's shin. His opponent jumped out of the way, releasing Sasuke's sword. Sasuke got back to his stance, panting heavily and smiling at the thrill of a strong opponent.

"KRIINGG!" The shrill ringing of the arena Bell rang loudly, signifying the end if their match. The two competitors stood up straight, their breath coming out in pants and the roaring cheer of the stadium concealed their harsh gulps for air. Both of them stepped towards each other and lightly gripped the other's outstretched hands, their veins still pumping.

"Not bad Gray Fullbuster." Sasuke said while allowing his hand to move to the beat of the suprisingly friendly handshake. Gray grinned smugly.

"You too Uchiha Sasuke."

"And that match was a tie! They ran out of time and judges name them both winners for the annual Guild Games once again!" The overly cheerful MC declared over the loud speakers, causing the two opponents to release their joined hands and wave to their adoring fans.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sasuke! That was a good fight!" A bright mop of pink hair ran towards Sasuke with open arms, only to be avoided by his object of attempted affection and crashed into the wall instead. Sasuke sighed and took out the restraining breastplate, dropping it on a long wooden bench in the locker room. The pink haired teen whimpered and rubbed his nose tenderly, checking if it was broken.

"Ei! Don't ignore me!" Natsu shrieked stomping to the stripping Sasuke and glared angrily.

"Shut up Natsu. I want to bathe." Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the salty stench of his sweat and stripped out of his constricting armor. Natsu blushed at Sasuke's display if muscles and blushed hard.

"Um ... I wanted to talk to you..." Natsu said slowly, silently asking for permission to continue. Sasuke eyed Natsu suspiciously and folded his arms and shifted his weight to his left leg, a common cue for Natsu to continue. Natsu stepped back and leaned against the many rows of lockers.

"Well you see... Lucy wanted me to follow her to Death Valley because there's rumours of high ranking demons there and we need money so I thought-"

"BANG!" A loud bang shocked Natsu mid-sentence. The duo whipped their heads to the door of the locker room. A figure stood by the doorframe, staring at the two demon slayers intensely. The air was heavy with anticipation and heated gazes were passed between the trio, daring one another to make the first move. A half naked Gray stepped onto view, an intricate midnight blue tattoo on his chest and his piercing gaze shot to Natsu.

"I wanted to take a quick shower... I smell like shit." Gray explained casually with his hands stuffed into his tight blue jeans and walked to his guild's lockers. Sasuke 'hn'ed , typical uchiha language for who knows what and stripped of his black boxers adorned with red and white mini fans and walked into the showers stark naked. Gray followed soon after and among the many rows of wonderful shower stalls, he chose the one right next to Sasuke's. Their raven heads towered over the short doors, hair drenched and faces lethargic. Natsu stared at the two ravens. Fairy tail and Konoha guild; the two most feared as well as the strongest demon slaying guilds. The annual Guild Games has always tied down to these two guilds and through the past 20 years; they tied yet again. It was infuriating to have an equal opponent but at the same time, it was thrilling. Natsu'a destructive flames licked around his wrists, his blood pumping as the flashing images of his gruesome duel with Gray tickled his memory. He licked his lips, craving for a fight with someone strong, his muscles twitching. Or maybe, he just wanted someone to ravish him.

"Hey flame brain! Pass me the soap from my locker please." Gray said, looking over his shoulder at the pink haired salamander. Natsu's eye twitched at the surprising kindness and also at the interruption of his thoughts. However, he went to Gray's neatly arranged locker and grabbed a bar of refreshing lime flavoured soap and stomped towards his rival, slamming the poor excuse of a door open.

"Hey ice princess! Got no balls to get a bar of soap or did Sasuke beat you

to a pulp till you're too tired?" Natsu sniggered, standing nose to nose with Gray. The ice-make demon slayer mage glared at the pink haired bishie and grunted, grabbing the bar of soap from Natsu's hands and pushed him away.

"I have no mood to fight you today salamander. Now get out before I rape

you." Gray said, turning away from Natsu and lathered his hands with the bar of yellow coloured soap under the running ice cold water from the high shower sprinkler. Natsu stared stared speechless at Gray's muscular back, his eyes drawn to the repeated flexing and the many rivulets of water dripping down to the two muscular meaty globes of flesh. Gray's snow white skin entranced Natsu to want to mark it his, bite down hard and rake his nails across the sexy taut abdomen, forcing a moan fro-

"Hey Natsu, you waiting for Christmas? Or do you need a private lesson on 'Gray needs privacy'." Gray teased, turning to Natsu with his hair dripping wet, hands soaping up his midnight locks. Natsu growled and stomped out of the small shower stall, pissed at his weird imagination and growing erection, unaware of attentive raven orbs who has been observing the pink salamander from the stall next to Gray's.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rustling melody of falling leaves and dancing sakura blossoms floated along Galuna Island. Bright sunny yellow curls drifted in the light breeze, the musky scent of the musky ocean wafting into the sun-kissed blonde's nostrils.

"Hmm... It's finally time for lunch." The fox demon said, licking his dry lips and concentrated his energy to his legs, sprinting across the calm azure ocean. Heading to Death Valley.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Ugggh I'm so boreed =.=" Natsu groaned, kicking a pebble and wrapped his hands behind his head, looking up to the forested canopy of greenery. Sasuke watched his childhood friend from the corner of his eyes and walked alongside the rossete. His other guildmates; Lucy, Macao, Kiba and his dearest dog Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Kana and Happy followed behind the leading duo.

" 'Hey Natsu how much longer till we reach?' Is what she said." The tall oak brown walking grandfather clock spirit flew from his perch on Natsu's head and flew to the clock spirit, squishing his blue cat face against the glass.

"Hey Lucy... Why don't u ever walk?" Happy asked while staring at the blond girl sitting on her butt with her legs hugged tight against her bulging chest. Her face switched from pure calmness to irritated anger in seconds and she pounded on the soundproof glass, soundless words rolling out of her moving lips. Kiba scratched his ragged brown hair irritatedly and jogged up to Natsu, lightly tugging on the scaly white scarf, causing the pink-head to glance behind him.

"Yo Natsu, you're bored right? Let's race to Death Valley! Last one there owes dinner!" Kiba challenged, hopping on Akamaru's back and took off.

"Oi dog breath! That's cheating!" Natsu screeched, running after his friends with flames on his feet to boost his speed. He wasn't gonna be treating anyone, he was low on cash!

"Tch idiots." Kana said, swigging up a metal circular flask to her lips and gulped down harshly, the strong smell of beer staining the fresh air.

"Um Kana s-san... You shouldn't drink t-t-too much b-beer..."The white eyed brunette advised meekly, looking at Kana with concern.

"Let her be Hinata-chan, she never listens anyways." Marco said pointedly while staring at the hovering blue cat conversing with a walking clock.

"Hmm I am not noticed yet again." Said a broody Shino, bugs crawling all around him. Sasuke glared at the two idiots whom have just ran off without waiting up. Well if those two idiots ran into trouble anyway they should be okay. Unless if it was the demon king.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"*huff* *huff* ok Natsu *gulps* you win this round." Kiba said defeatedly, sprawled across the rocky terrains of Death Valley. The loud roar of the waterfall served as comforting background music. It was empty today and that surprised Natsu; this spot was one of the commonly used gate by demons and he expected at least a few guilds or demons to be here. Even though there is a gate, no human has ever stepped into the demon lands before, at least not any that Natsu knows, but countless demons have entered the human world numerous times to prey for food; commonly known as human flesh.

"Heheh you owe me dinner now dog bre-" Natsu stopped his triumphant victory, sensing something menacing. He pulled Kiba up to his feet and shushed his confused friend, positive that this presence was a demon's. And Natsu could feel that this wasn't like the regular ones he has fought thus far; this one was strong. Natsu's enhanced senses tingled with warning when a dark purple portal appeared on the other side of Death Valley opposite where Natsu was standing, his senses urging him to run away NOW.

'Maybe I could send Kiba to call on Sasuke and the others... I'm not gonna run away!' Natsu thought as a tanned leg stepped out of the portal. He opened his mouth to warn his friend but no sound came out. It was too late; azure blue orbs locked hungrily on cobalt green.

"So I see you're here to greet me..." A slightly deep sultry voice Said, scanning the rosette before him. A pair of soft, furry sunny orange fox ears emerged from His blonde mop of hair, sharp fangs bared and long fingernails protruding from his fingers menacingly.

"dear delectable human." The fox demon ended, suddenly breaking into a sprint and jumped over the large waterfall with such ease that Natsu thought he might be jumping over a puddle.

"Kiba warn the others, Now!" Natsu instructed, forming his destructive flames into a beautifully sculpted fire sword. Kiba perked up from his shock and hurriedly called on Akamaru, riding behind his snowy, furry friend to the forested trees To warn the others. The demon's blood red yukata adorned with beautiful silver linings and gold florals flapped against the monstrous speed of the demon. The fox stepped toward Natsu, gazing at his right palm.

"Your flesh smells..." The demon drawled and clenched his hand into fists, drawing crimson red blood from his own hand, taking a whiff from the metallic scent of his blood and he jerked his head up, circular pupils minimizing to slits.

"absolutely delicious!" The demon screeched, raising his bloody palm and the air above that palm began rotating furiously, creating a sphere of crazy air rotation.

"Itadakimasu!" The demon ran towards Natsu with his outstretched spiralling sphere. Natsu clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the surging impact.

"Ice make; shield!" A Deep voice rang in the Rosettes ear followed by a loud clash. Natsu opened his eyes slowly and saw a familiar White, toned back.

"Oi flame brain! Get away!" Gray shouted and lunged towards the demon, landing a solid punch on its cheek. The demon winced and stepped back, tubing his bruised cheek tenderly. That was a smart sneak attack but the bruise will heal soon. Gray huffed and ran to Natsu, clutching his shoulders tightly.

"Natsu are you hurt?" Gray asked slowly with sincere concern. The pink head swiped Gray's hands away and growled.

"I don't need your help droopy eyes." Natsu said, stepping back and pointed his sword at his rival's throat, poking it lightly. Gray huffed and stood taller, pulling on Natsu's scaly white scarf.

"You wanna fight then squinty eyes?" Gray challenged.

"Let's go then Ice princess." Natsu shouted, pulling on Gray's chained necklace since Gray had no shirt on. As usual. The two bickering idiots forgot about the menacing presence near them and the fox demon growled.

"Hey! You guys forgot about me!" The blonde demon complained childishly, running towards the duo with his clawed hands, ready to attack.

"GO AWAY!" The two rivals shouted with shocking synchronisation and knocked the blonde back with a combination of frost and fire.

"Hey stripper! Don't copy me!"

"Me?! It should be you!"

The two continued fighting and the demon got up from his butt, an aura of sheer pissiness( is dat a word idk replace it wif fury) all around him.

"Enough." The blonde mumbled, raising his healed right hand toward the skies. The same air rotation appears again but this time, it was bigger. Nearby pebbles rattled and were sucked into the swirling vortex. Natsu noticed the strong gushing vacuum of wind and snapped out of his fight, staring at the large ball of air morphing into the shape of... A shuriken.

"Rasen shuriken!" The demon screeched, flinging the gigantic blue-aired spiral at the two before him. Natsu ducked down and pulled Gray with him, barely avoiding the giant weapon. The rapid rustling of trees and the harsh vibrations on the ground signified that the trees behind him were cut down. Natsu was sure that shuriken was monstrously destructive. Natsu felt goosebumps poking against his skin.

"Amaterasu!"

Natsu whipped his head at the familiar voice and sighed in relief when he saw Sasuke and his friends. The burning black flames extinguished the giant shuriken and the fox demon growled deep down his throat, anger surging. Natsu got on his knees, looking up to see a worried Sasuke before him. Sasuke grabbed Natsu's face towards his and the two stared at each other's comforting gazes.

"I'm glad you're safe Natsu." Sasuke sighed, resting his forehead on the Salamander's.

The dragon slayer gasped as their lips locked.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde demon blushed at the affectionate display and quickly whirled around, looking at the vast greenery behind him and the roaring waterfall, the bright midday sun peeking behind rocky terrains.

'Humans are so... weird.' The fox thought to himself. One minute they were fighting and the next they were kissing. The demon wanted to clap sarcastically but he knew that now wasn't the time. Gray stared in shock at the couple, too stunned for words. Sure, he knew the two were close but not this close! Gray could feel his stomach tightening, face switching to that of sullen disappointment. He felt like crying; a gripping pain gnawed on his heart, urging him to break down into tears there and then.

"Naruto!" A shrill voice rang out, breaking the awkward silence as well as Natsu's and Sasuke's lips. The blonde fox winced at the sight of a purple portal before him, floating just above the waterfall. The demon turned around frantically in an attempt to run away but somehow his wooden sandal-ed food snagged on his own yukata and he released a surprised squawk, falling face first onto the ground. The demon slayers sweat dropped. Kiba howled with laughter, followed by Natsu at the poor demon's failure. Short, bright, bubblegum pink hair peeked out of the growing portal, the colour shockingly similar to Natsu's.

"NARUUTOOOOHHH!" The same shrill voice rang out an octave higher, followed by a pale hand that shot out to the blonde fox's hair and said blonde wiggled around, attempting to get away by Harlem shaking.

"Etoo Sakura Chan... Don't tell Obito?" The fox whimpered, rendered useless by the hands of... wait for it... a face is coming out... A GIRL?!

The mysterious demon had on a red short sleeved blouse and black shorts. But the weird thing was there was like a pink strip of cloth wrapped around the pink demon's hip, making it look like a skirt. She had on black sandals and her elbows had pink elbowguards. Her face was that of sheer fury and Natsu swore he could see his destructive flames emitting from the mysterious pinkette. Sakura stepped out if the closing portal and grasped both her hands on Naruto's Yukata and pulled towards her, glaring at him with fire in her eyes.

"You think its funny to go off on your own now HAH? Oh don't worry I was the only one who noticed you but you didn't bring your safety necklace?! Do you know how much trouble you will cause if yo-" Sakura stopped her rapid reprimanding and stared at the other spectators, suddenly aware of their presence.

"Omaigawsh Naruto! Those are demon slayers! Shit you are so reckless!" Sakura shouted and slapped Naruto hard down to the ground limblessly. The said spectators stared at Naruto pitifully, praying for his happiness in heaven. Or hell.

"Sakura chan... It wasn't my fault! I transported here and the pink head was here-"

"Hey I have a name! It's Natsu!"

"- and I thought that since he saw me I would finish him of-"

"And?" Sakura asked, raising a perfectly lined pink eyebrow in disbelief.

"And I was hungry... I haven't eaten for two months Sakura Chan!" Naruto admitted deafetedly. Sakura huffed and turned to look At the shocked demon slayers, bowing deeply.

"I am so sorry humans. I will discipline this idiot when I get back and um..." Sakura glanced at the damaged terrain, the proof that there was a fight here.

".. I shall pay for the damages." She finished sincerely. Human law has it that demons were not supposed to hunt humans at all and if they do, the demon slayers shall kill mercilessly. Or, the demon can spend their entire life slaving for humans. Demons were deemed as useless vermins by humans as demons need human flesh to survive. It was their food after all. Demons have enhanced senses and organs, making them survive longer than other humans. Even though their body looks similar to a human's, they are completely different. It is basic courtesy to apologize as these two groups do not want to start yet another war. Their resources were running slim and their lives hung on the peace treaty made by both groups. If one group breaks their promise; it will definitely lead to a world crisis. Gray stood up from his position on the floor and walked to Sasuke, poking the raven's arm. Sasuke being the most responsible one out of all the others was silently approved as their representative.

"I understand. We shall forgi-"

"NO!" Naruto shouted, getting up and wiped away the slight trickle of blood from his cut lip with the back of his hand, staring straight at the stoic raven.

"Sakura we are demons! These humans killed my father! Did you forget?!"

Naruto shouted. Sakura looked at the ground in defeat. She knew that it was pointless to drag Naruto out of this. Naruto's father: Minato left a deep scar in The fox demon's heart when he died. As well as a large hole in the whole demon's way of life. It was unavoidable now. Even though Obito has told everyone to keep their killing to a minimum, it still didn't get through Naruto's dense skull. Aware of the consequences awaiting here, Sakura still chose to stick by her friend. No matter what.

"*sigh* Fine then. Let's do this." Sakura said, unleashing her fangs and her pink manicured nails grew to claws. A pair of bright red ears spotted with pink rested on Sakura's crown, a long and thin red tail like a cat's swaying behind her. She looked like...pink panther. However, no matter how strong these two demons were, they were still outnumbered. The numbers were two against ten. The odds were obviously not in their favor. Natsu reignited his flame sword; it was extinguished by the shock of Sasuke's um lip lock and Gray carved out his dual ice rapiers. Sasuke drew his sword and glared at the dual threats.

"I see. Battle it is!" Sasuke declared, concentrating his chakra into his sword, adorning it with jolting surges of bright lightning. He charged towards the blonde demon with lightning speed, only to be dodged and kicked away on the stomach like worthless trash.

"Open the gate of the bull; Taurus!" Lucy cried summoning the perverted cow.

"Oh Lucy you look as beautiful as eve-"

"Taurus! Get that pink woman!" Lucy instructed, pointing her slender finger at Sakura. Taurus ran towards Sakura, swinging his gigantic axe at the demon before him.

"Move cow!" Sakura punched the bull to the skies, a shining star in left as a reminder of his bravery." Sakura growled and ran on all fours towards Lucy, just like a wild panther.

"Bring it!" Lucy challenged, crackling her whip.

"Double howl wolf fang!" Kiba and Akamaru rammed into the raging demon, knocking her back. Naruto took his eyes off the fallen Sasuke and stared at Sakura, struggling to get up.

"Sakura Chan!" Naruto cried, running towards his friend.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsu said, catching the demon off guard and rammed his sword in from the demons back, the tip emerging out from the demon's stomach and incinerated his insides. The blonde demon howled with pain the searing pain in his gut too much for him to heal. Naruto coughed out blood and the metallic taste in his mouth disgusted him. Fire caught onto Naruto's yukata, burning the beautiful material that Naruto had tailored himself. Naruto seethed with anger and pain. Even though his muscles burned, Naruto rose his hands to his chest, rapidly forming signs.

"Sha-shadow clone jutsu!" Natsu choked out, the appearance of five other, healthy blonde fox demons shocking Natsu.

"Rasengan!" The five shadow clones shouted and rammed similar air spheres into Natsu, forcing him to fly back with a chortled cry. The flame sword burning Naruto's skin sizzled to nothing at the disappearance of its flame source and Naruto dropped to his knees. Naruto whimpered helplessly at the hole through his stomach and the slight breeze that went through it enhanced the searing pain. The blonde demon concentrated all his chakra onto the hole and desperately tried to close up the gashing wound, his consciousness slowly slipping away with the rapid blood loss.

"HUAAARGHHHH!" Sakura screamed, landing an angry punch on the ground, causing the whole mountain to shake and cause a mini earthquake, knocking everyone off their feet. Literally. Sakura hurriedly ran towards the injured blonde, placing a firm palm against Naruto's stomach, speeding up the healing process with her chakra. The tremor of the mini earthquake still rang out but some of the demon skaters were already recovering, Naruto's reliable clones keeping them at bay.

"Naruto... we can run away now you know..." Sakura said worriedly, her green jasmine orbs staring hard into azure blue. Naruto shook his head stubbornly and clenched his lips, slowly standing up.

"No! We can do this Sakura chan! I will never back out of a fight!" Naruto said reassuringly, trembling at the heavy pressure of his body on his legs and his tattered yukata clung desperately on his golden skin, the flesh that was burnt down completely healed.

"Ice make: Hammer!" Naruto gasped as he felt some of his chakra returning to him, his shadow clones squashed by Gray's ice hammer. Their memories of their fight against the other demon slayers ran into Naruto's brain, forcing him to absorb all of the information. So these humans are strong demon slayers. Intresting.

"Fire dragon's raging fist!" Natsu ran towards Naruto, raging orange flames erupting from his clenched right fist. Naruto hurriedly shielded his face with his arms, just in time to meet with Natsu's pummeling fist. The impact was so big that it forced Naruto back towards the raging waterfall. Naruto's wooden sandals scraped against the rocky terrains, the friction deafening. The fox demon struggled to maintain his balance and stop himself from moving backwards but it was all in vain; he screamed as he felt the solid ground beneath him disappear and he fell into the gushing currents of water, his heart wedged in his parched throat. Naruto struggled to swim up, his searing stomach wound dragging him down and he gagged on tasteless water, his screaming lungs filled with burning water. When Naruto resurfaced, he desperately gulped in air, sputtering out restraining water. He clutched his re-opening wound in his stomach, getting out of the water with ease as if it was solid floor. Naruto heard behind the deafening lull of gushing water, the screams and noises of an ongoing fight. Naruto was worried of his friend Sakura but his current state has left him useless. Naruto looked up and squinted when the bright sunlight blinded his eyes, followed by a figure jumping down from the mountain cliff at the top of the waterfall. The place where Naruto fell from.

"Ice make: Floor!" Gray said and shot out a great deal of ice, landing gracefully on the frosted water top

"Naruto... this will be your end!" Gray declared and frosted up his arm, making it shielded with hard, rough ice. Gray cried out a gargled war cry, charging to the demon and Naruto used the mainstream, tactical, almost seen everywhere tactical head conk to knock Gray down with a grunt. Gray rolled away dejectedly, ashamed at losing to something so... obvious.

"Chidori!" Naruto heard, looking at the bishie raven charging towards him, electrifying lightning jolting on his tiger tips.

"Rasengan!" Naruto made his own sphere of pivoting air on his palm and ran towards the raven with all his might, their high levels attacks clashing with each other ceremoniously. The two enemies struggled to push the other down. Naruto winced at his troublesome injury; without it he would have overpowered Sasuke easily. Both sides raised up the power of their attack, draining their energy away. Suddenly, Naruto felt a sharp clenching pain erupting from his abdomen and jerked his hand away to clench his stomach by instinct, realizing that it was a grave mistake. The blonde fox demon was flung back, his body colliding into the frosted falls and his blood courses with painful, jolting electricity.

"Ice make: cage!" Gray said, making a strong cage of ice trapping the blonde demon. Naruto wanted to get up and break the puny icicles of the cage, but his legs were too worn out. He was too weak to even move; the worst feeling ever. Naruto felt the edge of his eyes whitening, vision blurring. His whole head was spinning with pain, his tattered body lying helplessly in the cage of freezing ice.

"Naruto! Hang in there!" Naruto heard Sakura shouting, her voice choked with tears, probably. The demon couldn't feel anything; the numbness of his body too much for him to take. Naruto felt his consciousness chipping away, letting the approaching darkness consume him whole, his heavy eyelids closing slowly. Sasuke stepped right before the beautifully sculpted ice cage, staring at Gray who was perched atop the demon cage.

"Why did you shoot icicles at his injury?" Sasuke quipped. Gray stared at Sasuke in stricken disbelief.

"Sasuke! He's the enemy!" The uchiha clenched his eyes shut, memories of his younger self flooding in. Blurred pictures of his past accompanied by voices speaking drowsily seeped in.

-flashback-

_'Sasuke...I shall change the ways of demons and make sure that they are able to live with humans in unity!' A young Sasuke wearing a crisp suit stared blankly at his blonde friend, glancing at their hands intertwined. The bright orange yukata that his friend wore was seriously too bright for the raven's taste. He looked down from the cliff, staring at the ruins of a destroyed, once prosperous town, flames licking up everything and burning down the mess._

-end of flashback- (0w0)/

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, relinquishing himself from his memory. The sight of the lifeless blonde demon in the cage triggered something in the demon slayer. But he didn't know what it was.

"For now... I want him alive."


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeyy thereee! *jumps out of bushes* So this is my first written fanfic yeaaayy! Hehe I have read a fair share of fanfics to know that I should've put up something called a disclaimer! Yea I forgot about it I'm sorry Dx Anyways! I'm reaalllyy into GraTsu and SasuNaru HEHHEHE DEY R MY BAES *hugs em cutays* I really wanna see what my readers think about this story sooo Pleasee revieww! *bows* Man I sure 5ook a long time to update... Well LETS DO THISS! (Im so sorry huhu)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto and all the characters huuhuu D; But the story is mine :

_(this is a line)_

"Let me go evil demons!" Naruto screeched, grappling with the hard rods of steel. A boy with scruffy brown hair with red triangles painted on both his cheeks snorted and rolled his eyes, thinking, "oh the irony". His guard, Kiba, had on a black leather jacket and long black pants and was reading a book on how to be a dog.

Naruto fell to the floor with a 'plop', sitting cross-legged indie style. The hard cement walls of the the poor demon's cramped cell was coloured a dirty, sickening yellow. Moss could be seen at the corners of the walls and the plumbing was apparently not so great as Naruto had woken up with a sputter to dripping water wetting his face from the ceiling. To boot, he had only a red bucket as his makeshift toilet. consistent flickering of the light above his head with flies entranced to the light made him sick. There was a stack of dry hay at a miserable corner, a bed made effortlessly for uninvited guests. Naruto stared ahead, beyond the cell bars, looking midlessly at his cell guard who was comfortably seated on a black fold out chair. Naruto touched his stomach tenderly, surprised to feel that his stomach still hurts. The burn must have been too hot. Usually, he should be completely healed but at least there was no creepy hole through his guts anymore. It'll heal soon enough though so the blonde didn't really worry much. They also got rid of his red ceremonial robe-his favourite one- and changed it to a flimsy piece of white cloth with three holes cut out for his arms and head. Honestly, it looked like a white dress. If memory served him correctly, his guard was the guy with a big white dog as a fighting partner.

"So dude... You got a girlfriend?" The blonde asked casually, boredom with screaming his lungs out since he woke up approximately two hours earlier showing in his tone. Kiba eyed the demon's questionable behaviour but said nothing of it. Besides, he was bored too. Better just entertain both of them.

"Pfft no... But I guess I do like someone..." Kiba drawled with his cheeks tinted red. The blonde demon was taken aback

"Ooooh who is it?" Naruto asked with genuine curiosity, wiggling his perfectly shaped eyebrows. He probably won't know the name of the lucky girl but no harm knowing anyways.

"Well dude its-"

"Kiba." A smooth voice said, shocking both him and Naruto. Now this was weird. He should hava been able to sense the raven coming from at least 50 feet away with his enhanced senses. Kiba scrambled out of the foldable chair hastily and saluted the new visitor.

"Yes sir!" Kiba croaked, his voice cracked and he was tense everywhere. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and Kiba's failed attempt and switched his attention to the encaged blonde.

"Bring the demon out. The Hokage demanded his presence." Sasuke ordered. He pulled out metal handcuffs that was wedged between a light purple rope that acted as a belt and a darker coloured purple,kinda like indigo cloth that wrapped around his black slacks like a skirt. He had on a clean and crisp white long sleeved shirt that looked like the top of a yukata and had a large, open v neck. It revealed his lean and toned porclein skin. Naruto's eyes lingered over that area longer than neccessary and was awoken from his trance by the loud clanking of resounding metal. The metal gates that held him in were open and Naruto stepped out, eager to taste fresh air and hopefully escape from this human hellhole. As if reading his thoughts, the raven grabbed Naruto's arms that were by his sides and pinned them behind his back, a pair of tight restricting cold rings denying his hands freedom. Naruto growled and glared at the man behind him, frustrated that he lost his chance to escape.

"Behave." Sasuke bit out, pushing the demon forward, forcing him to walk. Naruto scowled at the harsh tratment but followed anyway. He will get his chance to escape. Soon.

Kiba walked at the front, guiding them out of the basement where Naruto was held captive and into a winding hallway. Naruto looked at his surroundings. It was definitely different from back home. It seems as if the human world was more advanced than the demon world. The hallway was like a maze; the dull red paint on the walls and the carpeted floor flooded his vision and Kiba knew where to turn amonst all the elongated corridors, as if he had memorised this hallway by heart. The ceiling was high above their heads and the corridors seemed to stretch out forever. There was an awkward silence that filled the corridor, along with the consitent thumps of their footsteps.

The trio went up a swirly staircase that seemed out of place in the vast sea of dull red. The wooden planks of the staircase had big gaps between them and the demon watched his step, careful not to embarass himself. Not that he needed to care as he was already in a white dress. Above the steps stood a big metal door with a keypad next to it, consisting of not only numbers but letters. Talk about advanced. Kiba pressed many buttons and there was rhythamic beeping. The metal door then grunted and groaned, gears shifting and it opened ever so slowly, bright light seeping into the darkly luminated stairway. Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light outside and stepped into the sun's rays. He was now walking on hard cement, his bare feet burning with every step he took and his eyes straining to see the end of this empty courtyard. He then saw the big mass of wires that surrounded the courtyard. It was probably high voltaged. Sasuke then moved from behind Naruto to next to him, keeping a firm grip on the demon's shoulder. He probably thought that Naruto wanted to escape. It was kinda obvious that most odds were against him and he looked at the hand on his arm a second longer before shifting his gaze to the floor.

As they walked further, Naruto saw an intricate design engraved on the floor. It was both beautiful and frightening at the same time. There were stakes planted around the sign and the blonde wondered what they were for. He didn't wonder for long though as he saw an outline of a building. He felt the sweat that formed on his forehead drip down his neck as he craned his neck to make out the structure. As they neared, Naruto could see that the building was beautiful. The structure was white and from afar, it seemed to sparkle like The building was tall, stretching into the clouds and it was in a circular shape, tinted glass panes lining each level. Naruto coughed- his throat was parched. The sun's scorching rays probably wanted to burn him down but he kept on walking, eager to step inside the majestic structure.

Finally, Naruto's bare feet stepped into the cool tiling of the floors in the building which was surprisingly bare of decorations and he followed Kiba into a strange compartment. Two metal sliding doors closed and Naruto was kind off creeped out. There was a sudden jerk and the compartment started ascending. Naruto panicked, thinking that he was going to die. Sasuke saw the blonde's strained expression and looked away.

"Relax dobe. It's just a lift." Sasuke said. Naruto stared, mouth slightly agape. What in the world is a lift? The compartment screeched to a halt and the two sliding doors before him opened, shicking him and he jumped back. He could hear Kiba stiffle his laughter and coughed, trying to hide it. Sasuke sighed and pulled the demon out.

"Kiba you can leave now." Sasuke said and Kiba saluted yet again, waving at the stunned demon and the metal doors slid close again, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. Naruto breathed in slowly.

"The human world is so different." Naruto murmured and looked at his new surroundings. The hallway was lined with glass and if he stood close enough to the glass, he was sure he could see the ground so very far away. For now, he saw a bird flying in the sky and clouds floating by. It was also carpeted with green and the softness of the carpet relaxed him. The hallway seemed to stretch out for an eternity.

"Sorry it doesn't fit your taste." Sasuke said, sarcasm lacing his words. He squeezed Naruto's shoulder and pushed him forward, urging him to walk. Naruto walked but he felt the urge to voice out a comeback. He stopped and twisted out of the raven's vice-like grip, turning to meet his shocked gaze.

"Hey bastard! Do you hate me or something?" Naruto questioned, his chest thumped against the raven's and he tugged on the handcuffs, trying to free his hands but to no avail. Sasuke was slightly taller than Naruto and he looked down to their close proximity. Too close for comfort.

"Hn. Shut up dobe.". Naruto yelped in shock when he felt cold fingers grab his waist and Sasuke flung him over his shoulder. Naruto's nose thumped against the raven's hard back and he attempted to rub it, only to tug against handcuffs. He felt a stinging pain course through his abdomen but as quickly as it had came, it dissapeared. Sasuke started walking and Naruto bounced lightly up and down with every step he took

"Ei teme put me down-ttebayoo!" Naruto wailed, kicking his legs against what seemed to be Sasuke's chest but gave up. The death grip on his waist doesn't look like its going to budge anyday soon and the position was too awkward for him.

"Teme... You suck." Naruto mumbled and hung like a rag doll on Sasuke's shoulder. Of coure he looked like a doll with his dress and all. He closed his eyes and felt the rhythmic breathing of the body carfying him.

"Sorry. Can't hear you with your face in my butt." Sasuke grunted at Naruto's weight. Boy was the demon heavy. Thank god the Hokage was close. Why was he carrying him again? Oh yeah. Naruto stepped into Sasuke's personal bubble.

Naruto blushed and opened his eyes to see that it wad true; Sasuke's butt was close to his face. Naruto's mind was a jumble and he couldn't look away from the sight of the two meaty globes contracting at every step he took. It was so... Mesmerising. The feeling of the arm around his waist was strangely erotic and he mentally kicked himself at his pervetic thoughts. He needed to clear his head and relax but definitely not in these circumstamces. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and he snapped out if his weird thoughts. Naruto looked up to see a closed door. When had they entered a room?

"Hokage, I have brought the demon as per your request." Sasuke said, lifting the blonde up from over his shoulder and flung him down like a sack of potatoes.

"Oi! You could've been gentler!" Naruto complained and attempted to raise his hand to hit the raven but oh. Look at that. Stopped by handcuffs, again.

"Naruto." A womanly voice boomed, catching the demon unaware. Naruto turned around to look at the woman- A blonde with her hair tied in pigtails in around her late 30s sat on a chair behind a big, wooden table; stationary and paper littered everywhere. Way clean. Her hands were tucked under her chin and her lips pursed in concentration. Her parted fringe revealed a green/purple diamond on her forehead.

"Do you know why you are here?" She asked. Her intense glare was probably looking into his soul. He swallowed down a lump in his throat and he could feel his throat going dry again. He opened his mouth but closed it again like a fish gasping underwater. The blonde woman raised an eyebrow, telling him to answer her Naruto summomed his courage. Now or never.

"No... But release me!" Naruto cried, running to the blonde woman only to be stopped mid-run. That Sasuke teme had stopped him by grabbing the back of his dress.

"Chidori." Naruto registered the words in a second and recognised it as the attack he encountered on the cliff. Naruto was taken into shock. Literally. He spasmed with waves of electricity emitting from the handcuffs. He screamed and collapsed, his whole body refusing to move. Sasuke kneeled down and grabbed Naruto's blonde locks, glaring at his azure orbs.

"Don't go against the hokage, usuratonkachi."Sasuke warned, pulling the blonde demon up. Naruto was still unstable and he wobbled dizzily like a drunk person and leaned against Sasuke for support. Sasuke grimaced and shoved him back down to the ground. His whole body felt weak and he was panting when he could finally think straight again. So the handcuffs were not ordinary. Damn bastard.

"Sasuke, be nice." The hokage snapped, standing up from her seat. Sasuke nodded curtly and looked at the blonde struggling to get on all fours and stand up. Not all people could survive his chidori. He could say that a regular person needs at least 5 minutes to recover from a full powered chidori and Sasuke always gave 100% effort to anything he does. Impressive. Naruto finally got up and stood tall, electric charges still seen surrounding his hands, trying to electrify him once again but to no avail. Naruto looked proud of his ability to stand up on his 2 legs once again.

"Let me try again. Do you know why you are here? Naruto... Namikaze." Tsunade drawled a second longer, taking in Naruto's shocked reaction with satisfaction.

"Namikaze? How did you know, grandma." Naruto asked, his senses on full alert. Whoever this woman was, she was not supposed to know about... Naruto Namikaze. No one. Except maybe one person.

"Well, I will tell you why you are here." Tsunade said, moving around the table to move right to the front.

"As per our treaty, you are only allowed to enter the human world once every three years. It has been only one year since the last session. Why are you here?" She asked with hostile seriousness. Naruto gulped thickly and looked at a suddenly interesting pack of stapler bullets on the table.

"Well um... I had a meeting?" Naruto offered, wincing when he heard a loud, resounding bang. He immediately regretted his choice of words when he looked at the place where there used to be a large oak table. The lady had broken the table into 2 with her fist slam! Things that women can do!

"This is what you are here for! Punishment, young man! For breaking the rules! Do you understand!" Naruto nodded vigorously, eyes still locked on the devastating wreckage. She is the devil herself! That strength is... Inhumane! Naruto could do it too if he tried, but still... An old grandma! He heard a loud audible sigh behind him.

"Tsunade sama." Sasuke said, calm plead laced in his voice. Tsunade closed her aggravated eyes and paced back and forth, her red manicured nails pinching the bridge of her nose in deep thought. She stopped.

"I know what to do with you." She muttered, locking her surprisingly calm eyes into Naruto's timid blues. He could only imagine the possibillities of what's to come. Starting with a death sentence. He should have just stayed in bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~

"Seriously? I expected some divine punishment and this is what i get?" Naruto grumbled, clearly dissatisfied.

"If you want we can go back and ask her to kill you." Sasuke bit out calmly. He saw the blonde next to him actually consider it and shook his head violently in protest. Damn. He was hoping for an ok. Sasuke walked briskly, his hand on the blonde's arm, toward his dark mansion in the Uchiha village, the Hokage's tower far from sight. Honestly, even Sasuke was shocked when Tsunade announced that Naruto was under Sasuke's care and he had to learn all about the rules and culture of the human world until further notice. He's guessing probably a month. And just like that, he was the dobe's official baby sitter. Wonderful. He should have just stayed in bed. Tsunade must have had a grudge against Sasuke cause this was punishment to him too. Sasuke then stopped to a halt in the looming shadow of the big Uchiha mansion. The noisy mouth that was babblinng non-stop next to him finally silenced, staring at the Uchiha's home.

"You live here, dude?"

"Yes. Don't call me dude. I am not your friend." Sasuke stated with eyes as cold as glaciers itself and released his grip from Naruto's arm. He dug around his waist for his keys. Naruto scoffed and then he realised; the perfect oppurtunity. Now or never. Naruto inched back slowly and ran as fast as his demon legs could take him. Away from stuck up Sasuke. Away from the Uchiha village. Away from the human world. He grinned at the familiar feel of wind whipping his blonde licks and breathed in the smell of freedom. He looked to his right and noticed that something wasn't right. He was still in the Uchiha village. He could tell as the red and white fans that were on the walls when he came in with Sasuke were still there on his right. It was the Uchiha crest, and a sign that he was still in Sasuke's ran faster and the crests on the walls dissappeared and re-appered faster. Well isn't this weird. He finally stopped running and tugged on his handcuffs, figuring he should get rid of this thing first. He jigged to a tree, swinging his hand back and swung it forth to hit against the tree and braced for impact, squeezing his eyes shut. It never came. Naruto opened his eyes to see that the tree was gone. Now this was just downright weird. Naruto started gettin bad vibes; his insticts tellimg him to run. He got into a running position but he gasped as the whole world became black. Literally black. The houses and walls, the plants, the sky, was gone. And then he saw it. Sasuke.

"Bad idea usuratonkachi... Bad idea." Sasuke smirked, closing the distance between him and the blonde in a step. At that moment Naruto noticed that Sasuke's black orbs had turned to a glaring bloodshot red, with black spirals in them. (Its mangekyo sharingan hehe sorry cant explain). Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and the world returned to its original state. He was in front of Sasuke's mansion again. What. Just. Happened. Naruto wanted to ask about what hapoened but closed his mouth again at Sasuke's warning gaze.

"This is going to be a long month." Sasuke sighed, dragging the demon into his house. Naruto couldn't agree more.

Well how did you guys find it so far? I reeeallllyy wanna know what you guys think so *wink wink* I'm also having um exams soo i might not update much hehe . Hope to see you gaiz soooon!


End file.
